


Can't you just let me be

by zoevarin



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoevarin/pseuds/zoevarin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>small accident elicits uncalled emotions. Or, you are a monster if you dare to make Dustin cry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't you just let me be

**Author's Note:**

> ooc warning. i believe in heart and soul that the real Chris is so sweet he would never do anything like this. All faults are on me.  
> 【I'm so sorry I don't think I'll ever finish this fic, but I'm too selfish to delete it :(  
> A million sorry to those who gives me kudos and bookmarks.   
> You know how this story will end, anyway. 】

It is supposed to be an ordinary Saturday evening. Well, everyday is ordinary, as long as Mark doesn't faint out of malnutrition or exasperate (intentionally or not) a really tough guy. Dustin normally won't get himself into any trouble, and Chris is always the good one.

But today is a muy mal day for Chris. He just broke up with his boyfiend in the bar where they first met (quite sarcastic, uh?), and the reason is so ridculous that Chris is thinking David was bullshitting around just to get rid of him. David was a good guy, tall, considerate, warm-hearted, always care about others' feelings. This is what makes the breakup even more heartbreaking. Chris has done nothing wrong, this is ridiculous, absurd, preposterous--

"You are kinda too intimate with your redheaded roommate, I fell I'm the fifth wheel."

WHAT? David has just met Dustin twice for God's sake, he doesn't even know his last name or anything. Maybe normal roommates don't share a beer or save blue M&M's just because Chris mentioned once it's his favourite color. But that still doesn't mean there is a thing between them. Dustin is just Dustin, it's his way of extending affection...or whatever. Why did Dustin do that on his boyfriend's presence, anyway? That couldn't mean--no, forget it.

On his way back to Kirkland, the wind blows brutally. The weather has been like this for a whole day. The air says dry, but Chris's heart is completely soaked with cold water. He excepts a heavy rain, but the sky won't let his tears fall easily.

When he shuffles into their suite, Dustin is playing another video game on the couch. He is kind of obssessed, it's quite abnormal that a person in his age and/or goes to Harvard would act like this. At this moment he's hitting the gamepad with too much strength, murmuring inaudible words under his breath, shirt crinkly and eyes shining. Just Dustin, in the public space. It's only 10:30 pm, Billy is out in a party, busy getting drunk or high. But it's far too early for Mark to go to sleep. Chris remembers how hard it was to half-forced Mark to bed this dawn. People normally don't do that in weekends, getting up for water at midnight and shove their friend to bed on the way. Dustin is at the very point of the game and refuses to say anything except "hi" and "his room". Chris is sort of worn out, but it's his responsibility to keep the kids alive while Eduardo's absence. He walks into Mark's room. The light is on, and Mark is curling up under the sheets, with a lucid bruise on his left cheek.

 

\--

 

"What happened to him?" Chris utters sternly, blocking Dustin's sight towards the TV.

"I hit him." Dustin takes a pause and answers absent-mindedly, "He was stupid he-"

"You hit him? What's wrong with you Moskovitz?"

Dustin lifts his head at the sudden outburst of Chris. There is real anger in his voice. Dustin stares at his flushed-cheek friend in silence. This is definitely not Chris talking, is it April yet? Or maybe a random demon crawls into his body accidently and trys every means to make a stir? Chris would never interrupt whatever Dustin rambles, not to mention his pleading.

"Are you okay, Chris? How's you date? I heard-" Dustin offers with a gingerly smile and a small gesture.

"Don't you talk about the date! You don't know nothing! Who do you think you are, intruding my affair and ruin everything? You've ruined everything!" Chris basically shouts at the end of the sentense. It's not fair, he's been doing everything to maintain a relationship, he's been nice and polite and helpful all the time, how come that never works? David is possibly the best boyfreind he can ever have. The fuck about fifth wheel, the fuck about everything. Lies. Bullshit.

Suddenly everything is Dustin's fault, Dustin is the stumbling block in the way of a perfect relationship, Dustin is loud and obnoxious and distracting and always there--fucking always there, Dustin has sabotaged world peace.

“And you hit Mark? How dare you do something like that? You know he needs to be taken care of and Eduardo is not here--he's what, stupid? How dare you!"

By this time Dustin is utterly shocked at the situation. He has thrown the theory of Chris being possessed over the head. No matter what got Chris, he seems to be infuriated and brutally honest. Dustin has never seen Chris like this, losing control just because of a bruise on Mark, because of a petty thing like this. He doesn't even say an inappropriate word when it is something ten times as serious. Underneath all the kindness, this is what Chris has been thinking about all the time? Himself around being unwanted, being a liability, being trivial, not as important as Mark. No, far less important, not important at all.

This painful understanding repeats itself so loud in his brain that Dustin almost misses Chris's invading his personal space.

"Cat got your tongue, Moskovitz? Aren't you always eloquent?" Chris smirks when he looks down at Dustin's scared face, in a cruel way.

This is the worst nightmare Dustin can ever have. He just wants to wake up.

 

\--

 

"What's happening?" Mark asks in a sleepy voice, perching at the frame of his own room, rubbing his face. "I heard you. Why are you shouting?"

"What did he do to you, Mark?" Chris snaps.

Dustin flinches.

"What? Dustin? Nothing." Mark answers with a frown.

"Then how did you- what happened to you?" Chris waves at his direction helplessly.

"That- I got tripped up by the wires, and hit the controller in his hand. I should have put the laptop on charge in my own room. It was stupid to lay it on the coffee table." Mark looks back and forth at them before lays his eye on Chris "You are looking at me with horrified face and I don't understand why. Not a big deal." He addresses with confusion and retreats into his room after grabbing a water.

"I hope you are not having a fight, it has nothing to do with Dustin." The door reopens and closes after a second.

Chris turns around and stares at Dustin, who is avoiding his gaze and stands up from the crumple spot he's been sitting in. The couch is a mess, so is Dustin, who is always happy and shining and blissful and a joy to be around. He looks pale and exhausted.

Chris approaches and grabs Dustin by his arm before he gets the chance to close the room door. "Listen, I'm sorry I didn't mean any of it. I've had a bad day and that's all. I didn't-"

Dustin manages a upward twist on his lips. "There was no ice left in the fridge and I didn't know what else would help."

"No, I was wrong when I-" He has hell lots of words that need to be said. They rush from his lung all the way to his tongue and blocked at the view of Dustin's shaky blinks.

"It's okay." Dustin whispers, looking at everything but him, "It's okay that you don't care."

Dustin shuts the door behind him. The red rims in his eyes are nothing to be neglected.

 

"Oh My God, I made Dustin cry. No one ever makes Dustin cry."


End file.
